


Discovery

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Lifeline [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, non incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Companion piece to - Family Affair. Arya wakes up to a bunch of worried text from her roommate Daenerys, she rushes back only to be confronted with something unexpected...





	Discovery

Arya woke up to Gendry's moans. She was disorientated at first, but as her blurred vision became clear she could see she wasn't in her own bed but in his at his house. His room was covered in their discarded clothes from the night previous, as was what usually happened. She glanced around his bedroom; still disorientated and noted he'd got some new swords on the wall. Gandalf's sword, Aragon's and Sting. _Wow, someone's a nerd_ , she found herself thinking. As she glanced at the swords closely, she noted a pink string hanging off of Sting. Her thong from the night previous. Shaking her head at how that could've possibly got up there, she turned to see Gendry holding his own face; what had he done now?

"Bloody woman" He muttered in annoyance as his nose began to bleed. 

"What did I do?" Arya punched him on the leg. 

"That. You whacked me in your sleep!" Gendry grumbled at her flippancy. 

Arya blinked as if confused before giving a bellied laugh and began to curl over in fits of hysterics. Gendry stuck his free hand up at her; his middle finger prominent and got out of his bed to go deal with his injury. Arya watched his butt as it walked towards the bedroom door; a tiny grin appearing on her small framed face. _Damn, he looks good_ , she thought rudely. She found herself thinking about the first time she saw him naked over two years ago and how her sister had accidentally seen him too. Sansa didn't speak to Arya for a week then; for she was too embarrassed. 

Feeling mischevious; she lept from his comfy bed and followed him into the bathroom. As he was observing his nose; she hopped up on the edge of his bathtub and started running it; purposefully not putting a dressing gown on while she waited. It was the biggest and most comfortable bath-tub she'd ever been in (beside the one in the Hilton Hotel she and Gendry went to for their two year anniversary) and it had jets and different pressure settings.

Gendry owned a House building company and he had recently been contracted to build a bunch of new luxury homes on the edge of Highgarden town. They'd finished the build and it was now home to some of the rich and famous from across the globe. As reward, not only had his company made 12 million from it; which was a 8 million profit by the time everything had been paid for including workers, but for helping oversee the projects and for 80 hours weeks he was putting in a one point he received a $500'000 bonus. He moved out of his shack apartment and actually bought himself a new house, without the need to take a mortgage out. 

So here she was; offering herself to him on the edge of his brand new bath (which was more a Jacuzzi at this point) and he was too busy fiddling with his nose. She coughed; trying to get his attention. He snapped at her then. "Yes, we can have a bath in a minute!"

"Alright, geesh. Nice to go and ruin the moment" She grumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Ruin the moment? You punched me in the face!" His nose had stopped bleeding but his attitude was still present so Arya just grumbled her way to the living room. She searched for a few minutes before finding her bag kicked under the sofa downstairs. As she opened it everything spilled out; condoms, cigarettes (thanks Jon!), a tampon and finally her phone. It was on 14% charge and she saw she had 8 missed calls and 6 messages. All from Daenerys. 

00:42am

**_Hope you're okay, let me know when you're coming home Xx_ **

01: 09am

**_Is everything good; have you turned your phone off again? Xx_ **

02:56am

**_Arya where are you? Xx_ **

03:37am

**_You're really scaring me, are you at Gendry's? Xx_ **

04:28am

**_Ffs Arya, answer your phone!_ **

06:39am

**_ARYA ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!_ **

Shit. She hadn't let Daenerys know she was alright; that she was at Gendry's. Oh drat she was going to be in trouble. Wondering if she should stay or go back to her apartment she chose the latter not wanting to upset Dany any longer. "Gendry I've gotta go!" She shouted up the stairs looking for her shoes from the night before. "Daenerys has been trying to phone me and has left me a bunch of messages"

"You might wanna put some clothes on then!" He shouted from the top of the stairs. Arya shook her head in annoyance at his obvious statement. She ran up the stairs and went back into Gendry's room and gathered her clothes. She had to jump to retrieve her knickers from the sword. She asked Gendry for his help but he was enjoying the view of her boobs bouncing up and down too much he had said. She threatened to punch him again so he shut up. "I'll take you home; I don't like the idea of someone trying to take advantage of you dressed like that"

"Like what?" Arya's eyes narrowed. 

"Like how you dress for me; only I get to appreciate you like that" He smirked. Arya rolled her grey eyes and threw a pillow at him. She snapped at him to get dressed as she retreated back into the bathroom to turn the bath off. It was a shame she wasn't going to get to try it out again. 

A few minutes later they were ready to leave; Arya was thankful that Gendry only lived a 15 minute car journey from her apartment; the longer she left Dany fuming the worse it'd end up being for her. They filled the journey with the car radio; the daily news ringing out. 

_"And in other big news fashion guru, Sansa Stark has announced that she is teaming up with fashion Icon's Gucci for a limited edition range of home furniture. It's the first time in history that Gucci will be making home furniture and have said they are extremely happy to be working with such a fashion forward mind. Sansa Stark's brand House of Stark is set to pocket 400 million from the collaboration..."_

"That's my sister!" Arya smiled gleefully. Sansa hadn't been able to give her the full announcement of what she'd been working on but she knew it was something big. "I need to message her and see if I can get my hands on any of it for the apartment; perks of being the sister. Expensive stuff for free!"

"You usually hate what she designs" Gendry laughed. 

"No, I hated her Autumn Launch last year; the lions weren't my thing. Her Spring florals this year were great!" 

A silence fell over the last five minutes of the journey; Arya looked at the time on her phone 9:30am. Dany had been trying to get hold of her for nearly 10 hours now. She was going to really face the dragon's fire when she got in. She looked out of her window to see the apartment come into view. It was then she remembered Jon getting annoyed with Dany and her subsequently going off to apologise. Arya found herself wondering if Jon was even home; he probably would be dead by now with the rage Daenerys was probably feeling. 

She climbed out of the car once Gendry pulled into the parking lot and shuffled to get her keys out of her bag. They walked to the elevator and rode it to the top; the elevator music droning into Arya's brain once again. She hated it; she'd spoken several times about getting it changed but it was still the same clink of bells and whistles. The doors opened to the second floor. Her neighbour was going into her apartment; when Arya said hello she just grumbled. Arya glanced at Gendry who was covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 

"Bitch" Arya grumbled once the lady had gone into her house. Arya keyed the door and as it swung open; she prepared herself for a wall of noise. 

But nothing happened. She glanced at Gendry who shrugged and so they both stepped into the hallway. Nothing. No shouting Daenerys in her face, perhaps she'd gone to bed after waiting up for so long. Gendry slowly opened the living room door encase she was in the living room and hadn't heard them come in. But again; it was empty. Jon's bedding was on the sofa but nothing out of the ordinary. Jon hasn't been home then, she thought briefly until she saw his t-shirt and trousers from the night before screwed up, half kicked under the chair. 

Peculiar. Gendry started laughing quietly; Arya turned and gave him a confused look. He quietly whispered. "Listen"

She didn't hear anything at first, but when she stepped back into the hallway she heard it. Horror befell her face as she tiptoed to Dany's bedroom door and pressed her ear next to it. Gendry did the same thing and suddenly she felt like she was in that one Friends episode where Phoebe, Monica and Chandler are listening in on their Ross and Charlie making out on one side of the wall and Rachel and Joey on the other. 

What she heard, horrified her, as muffled as it was. 

"God's Daenerys you're so wet" The male voice spoke. Gendry glanced at Arya as it finally sank in who it was. Her eyes were wide and Gendry had to stop himself laughing at her face. As they continued to listen momentarily; she heard Daenerys speak. 

"Jon, mmm yes" She moaned, again muffled through the wall. 

Arya quickly took her ear from the wall and held her head in her hands. Her brother was fucking her best-friend. _Jon was fucking Daenerys._ How was this happening? They literally hate each other; she can hardly stand to be in the same room as each other. How did this happen? Gendry had the same confused looks although when Arya looked at him for an answer he just shrugged. 

_How._

The last she saw of them the night previous they'd been arguing; like usual, at each other's throats. But now; they were sticking their tongues in each others throats and Arya didn't know how to process this. Gendry took her by the shoulders and began to lead her back out of the apartment as her mouth gaped open in shock. He locked the door behind them. not before grabbing on of Arya's cardigans that was hanging up on the wall. They didn't say anything; until the elevator doors closed and they were going down to the car once again. 

"Let's go get breakfast" Gendry tried to make Arya forget. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, GENDRY! WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK DID WE JUST HEAR?" She exclaimed as the doors to the front of the building opened and she began to march to the car. 

"I believe your brother was fucking your best friend" Gendry said bluntly. "Look what they get up to is none of my business"

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW" She shouted some more, hoping the louder she shouted the more sense it would make in her mind. "Look, Dany hasn't slept with anyone in ages; I'm talking nearly a year and now she just so willingly is opening her legs? For Jon no less!"

"Calm down, Arya. Let's go get breakfast and we can talk about it afterwards!" Gendry tried to reason. 

"Gendry, I just heard my brother talking about how wet my best friend is, I will not calm down!" She was angry and as she slammed the car door shut as she got in it Gendry new there was no arguing with her. "He better not be using her like he has every other woman since Ygritte!"

"So that's the part you're annoyed about?" Gendry found his face screw up in laughter. "You think Dany's too good for your brother?"

"I think Jon before Ygritte would've been good enough, this Jon, no I do not think he's good enough. I love him; Gendry but he has been so reckless, I just don't... like what position does this put us in? We'll be stuck in the fucking middle as the idiots that don't take a side when they go back to arguing" 

"True enough, but they're always arguing so it's nothing new" 

They didn't say another word about it all day, Gendry just let Arya stew over it while they stayed away from the house. Eventually Arya text Dany to let her know she was coming home (this was about 6pm; she thought she'd have given them plenty of time to stop their fucking and continue to be angry at one another. And so when they re-entered the apartment and Jon was sleeping on the sofa and Daenerys was cooking dinner, the washer spinning with Dany's sheets in, Arya never said a word and neither did Gendry. 

They decided to play the waiting game; after all, Daenerys wasn't likely to admit she'd just slept with her enemy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was a fun write. 
> 
> Watch out for a new modern AU piece i'm currently working on too, that'll be up possibly today or tomorrow! A nice 15-20 chapter fic. 
> 
> Xx
> 
> A/N - Edited 02/10/17


End file.
